Shitenhouji's Angel
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: first ever KagomeShiraishi pairing... Kagome, Shiraishi's childhood best friend and crush had to leave for America when they were 12. now she's back.. what's in store for the teams? will the two be able to get together when Shiraishi has competition? RnR.
1. Childhood moments

Shitenhouji's Angel

_**A/N: In the beginning of this chapter, Kagome will call Shiraishi "Kura-kun" and Shiraishi will call Kagome "Kag-chan" when they are still children… from the middle of this chapter he'll call her "Kagome-chan/Kagome/Kago-chan" while Kagome will call him "Kuranosuke-kun/Kura-kun"**_

Summary: Someone has appeared, surprising the Shitenhouji team? Who is she? How do the Shitenhouji regulars know her? And how does she know Ryoma Echizen from Seigaku? Feelings are rekindled, new feelings arise, and confessions are made. What will happen now? How will her presence affect the teams? To know Read and Review…

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome Higurashi and**____**Kuranosuke Shiraishi**_

_**One-sided feeling towards Kagome from Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura and Jirou**_

Warnings: Characters may be OOC. Set completely in the PoT universe…. Inuyasha characters may or may not appear in the fic…. Descriptions will be vague….

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Anime/Manga I'm using….

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ENJOY^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Chapter 1: Childhood moments…

A small eight year old boy with short brown hair and grey eyes was playing a match against a girl the same age as him. The girl had long raven black hair tied into a high ponytail and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. The girl was wearing a blue T-shirt and black skirt while the boy was wearing black shorts and a yellow T-shirt. Both of them were holding tennis rackets- the girl was holding a black and red racket while the boy was holding a dark-blue almost black racket.

As the girl returned the serve the boy gave her, she saw him move towards the net to return her shot. Smiling softly, she noted the way he followed the ball with his eyes. As he returned the ball, her eyes widened when she spotted him falling onto the ground while returning the ball.

"Kura-kun!!" the girl shouted, running over to the boy, worriedly. Stopping in front of him, she knelt down while letting go of the racket in her hand and letting it fall near his own, which had fallen down when he fell. As she did, he sat up looking at his injured left arm, which had got injured from the rocks on the ground when he tried to stop his fall by putting his arms on the ground.

His arm was bleeding quite badly but he didn't wince at all. Seeing the injury on her best friend's arm, the girl gently held his arm in her own. He watched as the girl, close to tears, pulled out her handkerchief and started to gently dab at his injury.

Sighing softly, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, or 'Kura-kun' as the girl liked to call him, pulled his arm away from the girl making her look at him with tear-filled eyes. Getting onto his knees so as to be closer to her, Shiraishi gently cupped the girl's heart-shaped face in his hands and said, "I'm fine, Kag-chan. It doesn't hurt."

Sniffing softly, the girl, Kagome Higurashi or as Shiraishi liked to call her 'Kag-chan', said, "But you're bleeding, Kura-kun."

He smiled softly at her and said, "I'll be fine, Kag-chan…." Before he could say anything else, Kagome smiled at him and pulled him up by his uninjured right hand. He looked at her in confusion to which she smiled and said, "Let's go to my house, Kura-kun. Mama will bandage up your hand for you." She said in a cute voice, making him smile in return.

He watched as she gently wrapped her handkerchief, as best she could, around his arm before picking up their rackets from the ground. Holding his right hand gently, she pulled him towards her house.

A few minutes later, they reached the fairly large house-like shrine where Kagome lived with her mother, Kunloon Higurashi, a lady in her mid-twenties with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, her grandpa, an elderly man who believed himself to be a priest, and her baby brother, Souta Higurashi, a three-year old with short brown hair and dark-blue almost black eyes.

Entering the well-decorated house, Kagome said, "Mama… Kura-kun got hurt…" The two of them walked towards the living room when they heard Kunloon say, "Take him to the living room, Kagome-chan. I'll be there soon with the first aid kit."

Sitting down on the couch, Kagome untied the already bloody handkerchief and gently started dabbing the wound with the clean part of the handkerchief, her small pink tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in her concentration. Shiraishi couldn't help but smile at the cute picture she was making. Now he was glad that Kagome's grandpa wasn't home or else he would start lecturing them about being careful while playing.

Both of them looked up when they heard the soft laughter of Kagome's mother, Kunloon, only to see her standing near the entrance to the room holding a white box with a red plus sign on its top. "That's very sweet of you Kagome-dear." Kunloon said to her daughter gently.

Walking over to the two children, she sat down on the couch next to Shiraishi and placed the first aid kit on her lap, "Why don't you sit down beside Shiraishi-kun, Kagome-chan? Holding his hand will stop it from paining him too much." She said to her daughter gently knowing how sweet her little Kagome was.

Kagome nodded vigorously and sat down next to Shiraishi, holding his right hand gently in her own. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, making her look at him, smiling.

The two children turned to Kunloon as she gently started dabbing the still bleeding wound with a cotton ball. About five minutes later, Kunloon put the fourth blood-soaked cotton ball with the other three which she would put in the waste bin later. Pulling a white bandage out of the kit, she gently placed a sheet of cotton on the wound, which had stopped bleeding by now, and started wrapping the bandage around his lower arm.

Once that was done, she gently took the handkerchief from Kagome's hand and after kissing both children's foreheads, went to make them something to eat. As she did, Souta ran in and smiled wide seeing his sister and her friend. Kagome smiled and gently caught her younger brother in her arms and started cooing to him. As she did, Shiraishi couldn't help but smile at how cute Kagome was acting.

About an hour later, Kagome walked with Shiraishi and Kunloon to the door of their house. At said door, Shiraishi turned to Kagome and gently hugged her- his way of thanking her for caring so much about him. With a final wave, Kunloon took Shiraishi home, which was next door, where he thanked her and bowed.

As he watched Kunloon make her way back home, Shiraishi smiled and looked at his bandaged arm. He didn't know why but seeing how much Kagome seemed to care about him, made his heart feel warm. Looking at Kagome's house one more time, Shiraishi headed into his own house.

Four years later:

The now, twelve-year old Shiraishi was standing in front of the twelve-year old Kagome as she looked at the ground sadly. Shiraishi couldn't believe it. His best friend, his neighbor since childhood was leaving the country. He could see it in her eyes- she didn't want to leave. Her mother had a job transfer where she was being sent to America.

Seeing her so sad, he couldn't stand it. Stepping towards her, he gently wrapped his arms around her slender frame, which was covered by a white knee-length dress, in a gentle embrace. Pushing his nose in her soft hair, he gently ran his fingers through her waist long silky tresses.

He sighed softly when her shoulders started shaking, signaling to him that she was crying. He knew that she never cried- the last time she had cried was the day his left arm had got injured. Ever since then, he had kept his arm wrapped in a bandage to remind him of the day he had started feeling for her as more than friends.

Gently resting his chin on the top of her head of raven hair, he let her cry herself dry. As she cried, he kept running his fingers through her hair, knowing it would calm her. A few minutes later, he heard her sigh softly as she finished crying.

"We will meet again, Kago-chan" he said to her softly. She pulled back and looked up at him in surprise. He smiled at her and gently wiped the remaining tears from her face, loving the way she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He couldn't help himself from thinking that she looked beautiful, even with tears on her face.

Seeing the soft smile pull on her lips, he gently connected their foreheads, "I know you don't want to go, but you have to Kagome-chan." Nodding slightly, Kagome leaned all the way and gently rested the palms of her hands and the side of her face on his light blue shirt-clad chest.

Shiraishi gently wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. She was the only girl outside family who he adored and would do anything for. Sighing gently, he pulled away from her and took her home.

The next day, they were at the airport, saying their goodbyes. Soon enough, the call for the boarding of the plane was heard, making all of them finish saying their goodbyes. Before Kagome could go, Shiraishi caught hold of her hand, making her look at him in question.

Smiling, he turned her around so that her back faced him. She gasped softly when she felt cold metal touch her neck. Looking down she saw a rose pendant on a thin silver chain placed around her neck. Once Shiraishi had finished fastening it securely, Kagome turned and hugged him, "Thank you, Kura-kun. It's beautiful" she said, voice full of emotions, both sadness at leaving him and joy at receiving such a beautiful gift easily heard in it.

He gently hugged her back and said, "I'll miss you Kago-chan. Now go before you miss your plane." Pulling away, Kagome smiled before leaning over to give him a soft peck on his cheek, "I'll miss you too. Do one thing for me would you, Kura-kun?"

At his questioning look, she continued, "Go to the nationals. Guide Shitenhouji to the nationals." At his nod, she smiled and after a final wave to him and his family, who were there with them, bidding the Higurashi family goodbye, ran all the way to the door. Before she went through the said door, though, she turned and gave him a final loving smile which made him a promise, '_**I'll be back, Kura-kun. Please wait for me.'**_

END OF CHAPTER 1

_**That's the end of chapter 1….**_

_**I know its small… but it's all I could think of…. After all this is the first fanfic of this pairing… and I would love to see more of this pairing… just tell me via PM if you're gonna write one such pairing too….k?**_

_**To find out about Shiraishi go to **_

_**http : // my anime list . net / character / 4058 / Kuranosuke _ Shiraishi**_

_**(Just remove the spaces and you'll get the site)**_

_**Please read and review…. If you want me to continue that is…**_

_**Thanx… cya…**_


	2. Two years later, we meet again

Shitenhouji's Angel

_**A/N: from this chapter Shiraishi will call Kagome "Kagome-chan/Kagome/Kago-chan" while Kagome will call him "Kuranosuke-kun/Kura-kun"**_

Summary: Someone has appeared, surprising the Shitenhouji team? Who is she? How do the Shitenhouji regulars know her? And how does she know Ryoma Echizen from Seigaku? Feelings are rekindled, new feelings arise, and confessions are made. What will happen now? How will her presence affect the teams? To know Read and Review…

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome Higurashi and**____**Kuranosuke Shiraishi**_

_**One-sided feeling towards Kagome from Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura and Jirou**_

Warnings: Characters may be OOC. Set completely in the PoT universe…. Inuyasha characters may or may not appear in the fic…. Descriptions won't be given_**…. For proper descriptions about how they look, please watch the National Tournament episodes**_… since they all are slightly difficult to describe….

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Anime/Manga I'm using….

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ENJOY^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Chapter 2: Two years later, we meet again…

As the semifinals of the National tournament continued on between Shitenhouji and Seigaku, no-one seemed to notice the hooded figure standing near the top of the courts, watching the Shitenhouji regulars play

As soon as the unofficial one-point match between Seigaku's dark green-haired, hazel-eyed rookie, Ryoma Echizen, and Shitenhouji's red-haired, brownish gold-eyed rookie, Kintarou Tooyama, ended and the teams began to discus between themselves or head out, the hooded figure walked over to stand in front of the Shitenhouji regulars.

All the teams turned to look at what was happening as the Shitenhouji tennis team regulars looked at the person in confusion, confused about who they were. They watched as the person reached up and pulled the hood of the jacket the person was wearing off of the person's face. From the person's slender hand with its well-manicured fingers, they knew that the person was a girl.

Shiraishi's eyes widened slightly as the thought of his best friend returning to him entered his mind. When the person removed their hood, all the regulars of the Shitenhouji team stood frozen in their spots, unable to believe that the only girl allowed as a regular in their team two years ago, had returned.

They couldn't believe how beautiful she had become in the two years they hadn't seen her. She had developed curves in all the right places which were easily visible even though she was wearing a pair of black stone-wash jeans and a white and blue hooded jacket. With that she was wearing white and black tennis shoes. Her blue-hued raven-black hair reached past her mid-back, curling slightly as it fell to her hips. Her face had become more angelic and her eyes shone a soft blue color as they looked over the Shitenhouji regulars. There was a black tennis bag on her shoulder which was soon to reach the ground as most if not all the Shitenhouji regulars ran to her and one-by-one hugged her.

The only ones who weren't hugging her were Shiraishi, who waited for his turn with slight impatience, their Coach, Watanabe Osamu, who smiled as he watched his team hug the girl they all seemed to adore even when they were all in their first year, and Kintarou, who didn't know who she was and was watching all his senpais hug the girl.

Kagome smiled at all the regulars around her before looking at the Captain of their team. As she watched Shiraishi smile back at her, she walked over to him and, without another word, they wrapped their arms around each other, Shiraishi burying his face in her soft raven waterfall of hair.

"I'm back, Kura-kun" she whispered to him softly to which he only tightened his arms around his best friend's slim waist before he whispered back, "Welcome back, Kago-chan"

As they hugged each other, Shiraishi couldn't help but smile at the feeling of his best friend in his arms again. He could feel his feelings for her rekindle. After all, he had never loved anyone else other than her ever since she had left for America. He had done as she asked- he had led Shitenhouji to the Nationals and he was proud of the fact that his team had reached till the semi-finals of the Nationals both times they had participated

Smiling, Kagome opened her eyes, which she had closed when Shiraishi had buried his face in her hair gently, only so see the Seigaku regulars standing a little ways away from them. Seeing the first year regular of the team, Kagome pulled away a bit from her long-time best friend and crush. Seeing his confused look, she smiled and gently kissed his cheek which made him smile at her.

Walking over to the Seigaku regulars, ignoring the widened eyes of the others, she smiled softly at them before stopping a couple of feet away from Ryoma. "It's been a while hasn't it, Ryoma-kun?" she said to him

Ryoma smirked at the older girl before smiling, "It has been a while. But I hadn't expected you to be coming to Japan, Kagome-chan." He said, a bit confused at seeing his best friend there after just a few days of not seeing her.

"Hmm... didn't I tell you that I would be coming to Japan to watch my previous team play in the nationals after winning in that inter-school tournament with my team?" she asked the hazel-eyed boy, an elegant eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Che… I don't really remember" he said, smirking at her teasingly. Kagome smiled softly before shaking her head at him.

"Mada mada dane, Ry-o-ma" she said to him teasingly, making all the people around them laugh. The Shitenhouji regulars walked over to the raven-haired beauty, wondering how she knew the first year regular of the Seigaku Tennis Team.

Looking around at the Seigaku regulars, Kagome smiled and introduced herself, "Hey! You all must be wondering who I am, right?" she asked. Seeing them all nod, she bowed slightly and said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I used to study at Shitenhouji till about two years ago when I was forced to leave Japan due to my mother's job transfer. I met Ryoma-kun in America when he came there to participate in the U.S. Open. Ever since then, we both have been best friends." She said, looking at the hazel-eyed boy with a soft look in her sapphire blue orbs.

The others introduced themselves to which Kagome smiled. Suddenly, she felt something on her back, making her almost fall from the sudden weight on her back. "Kagome-chan" she heard a male voice say near her ear.

As she was about to fall, Kagome felt a pair of hands holding her up. She smiled at Shiraishi who was holding her up gently, with his hands on her arms. Turning slightly, she looked at the orange-haired, reddish-brown eyed boy, also called the Sleeping Beauty of Hyotei, Jirou Akutagawa. He was looking at her with awe, easily visible in his eyes.

Kagome blinked in surprise, "Umm... hi?" she said, a bit unsure of who he was.

END OF CHAPTER 2

_**That's the end of chapter 2….**_

_**It's a bit small, but please bear with me… I've not been feeling well lately and I wanted to get this out of my mind… I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I update the next one… so please, Read and Review….**_

_**Please read and review…. If you want me to continue that is…**_

_**Thanx… cya…**_


End file.
